During drilling operations (i.e., advancement of a downhole drilling tool), communications between a downhole drilling tool and surface devices may be performed using a telemetry system. In general, such telemetry systems enable the conveyance of power, data, commands and/or any other signals or information between the downhole drilling tool and the surface devices. Thus, these telemetry systems enable data related to the conditions of the wellbore and the downhole drilling tool to be conveyed to the surface devices for processing, display, and analysis. Telemetry systems also enable the operation of the downhole drilling tool to be controlled via commands or other information sent from the surface devices to the downhole drilling tool.